


Taking It Easy

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Major Spoilers for Ascension, minor spoilers for Children of the Gods, The First Commandment, The Devil You Know, Holiday, Legacy, Maternal Instinct, The Light, Divide and Conquer, Entity, and passing reference to several fan fics too numerous to mention. Hope the original authors don’t mind.SUMMARY: Missing Scene/Tag for Ascension





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Taking It Easy

##  Taking It Easy

##### Written by ETS   
Comments? Write to us at [SpeedNN@aol.com](mailto:SpeedNN@aol.com)

  * SPOILERS: Major Spoilers for Ascension, minor spoilers for Children of the Gods, The First Commandment, The Devil You Know, Holiday, Legacy, Maternal Instinct, The Light, Divide and Conquer, Entity, and passing reference to several fan fics too numerous to mention. Hope the original authors don't mind. 
  * SUMMARY: Missing Scene/Tag for Ascension 
  * PG [Hu] [D] 



* * *

"I'm sorry, Major Carter, but at the moment my hands are tied. Colonel Simmons, and whoever is issuing his orders, is demanding disciplinary action be meted out. You did disobey direct orders by not detaining Orlin at your home."

"And that's where I disagree, sir. Major Carter was attempting to follow those orders, General, by pursuing Orlin through his homemade wormhole thingie, sir."

Sam didn't even flick her eyes toward her commanding officer, standing stiffly by her side. Oxygen seemed to be seeping from hammond's small office as they received the official butt chewing precipitated by her recent actions concerning the alien Orlin and her involvement in thwarting SG-16's attempts to activate the weapon on P3X-636. She appreciated the colonel's attempt to protect her, but the fact was she did willingly disobey direct orders. In so doing, she had been true to her moral beliefs but had blatantly disregarded the standing mandate of the SGC. Right now she didn't care. Sam was tired, drained both emotionally and physically. She just wanted to get this over with. Deliberately focusing her gaze over the now pacing general's right shoulder, she silently pleaded for him to finish this dressing down so she could be dismissed. Her lab beckoned. Numerous experiments and devices were begging for her attention. Only in work could she find solace and heal from the wounds of this debacle.

"Colonel," Hammond began in rebuttal.

"Respectfully, sir, this is a crock of shit," O'Neill stated with a hard edge to his tone. "The Pentagon lost its doomsday weapon and they want to blame someone. That someone unfairly being Major Carter. It stinks, sir."

"I agree with your colorful assessment, Colonel. Some factions are actually demanding Major Carter be transferred from the Stargate program entirely."

Now, that did get Sam's attention. Her blue eyes focused immediately on the base commander.

"But that's not going to happen," Hammond clarified, before O'Neill could protest further. "The degree of disciplinary action is within my discretion. Major Carter, beginning immediately, you will take a week of unpaid leave. An official letter of reprimand will be inserted into your permanent file."

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir." Sam readily accepted her punishment realizing it may have devastated her future career with the Air Force, including blocking any further promotions. But some things were worth the risk and the damage to her future. All she had to do was think of Daniel. How many times had she wished she possessed the moral courage and convictions of her friend when she watched him defend what was right, often alone, when everyone else was wrong?

"Well, I don't, sir," O'Neill contradicted. "Better double that discipline to include the major's immediate commanding officer. Once I realized she wasn't nuts, I did tell her to communicate with that Orlean guy and learn everything she could. Major Carter was following my direct orders."

"And did you order Major Carter to disrupt the weapon testing on P3X-636?" Hammond countered.

"Need I remind you, General, that was a weapons test the expert members of my team strongly recommended against pursuing, sir. I support my team. As it turned out, Major Carter's actions saved the lives of SG-16."

Sam continued to stand ramrod straight while she silently observed this verbal battle between her two superior officers. Finally, General Hammond's posture softened as he began to relent. Once again, Sam realized how fortunate she was to serve under her father's friend. Hammond knew how to play the political game and knew when those under his command were being unfairly treated.

"I know, Colonel. Believe me, I'm aware of the political games being played out here. I still have feelers out trying to discover who is issuing Colonel Simmons orders. I want collaborative proof to support my suspicions before I take any appropriate actions. Right now, it would be prudent for us to keep a low profile and keep our noses clean. That includes SG-1's noticeable absence from the base to let the dust settle."

"Not a problem, sir," O'Neill too quickly agreed. "Teal'c wants to go to a rodeo so I thought we'd head up to Calgary. It's not the Stampede but it'll do. Give him a chance to try out his western garb." Grinning, he looked at his 2IC. "Why don't you come with us, Carter? We'll lasso Daniel, too, and make it a real team getaway."

After five years, Sam was no longer surprised at how easily the colonel could manipulate any situation to suit his needs. He wanted to go and play and this gave him the perfect opportunity to do so.

"I appreciate the invitation, sir, but no. I think I'd like to be alone and get myself sorted out. Use this time to reassess where my duty and priorities lie."

"Whatever SG-1 chooses to do for the next week, just do it away from the base," Hammond instructed. "Dismissed."

Carter and O'Neill saluted smartly and departed the general's office. They had been given Hammond's blessing to deal with the fallout of this mess in any way they choose. Outside, the colonel halted Sam's forward progress.

"Carter?" he asked.

Sam realized there was a wealth of concern and feeling for her well being expressed in the simple speaking of her name. "I'll be fine, sir," she reiterated.

"I'm sorry."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you approached me about Orlando being in your house. You'd think after Daniel and the Machello thingie I'd be more open to accepting my teammates aren't nuts when they say they see or hear aliens and other weird things."

"It's okay, sir. You believed me when it counted." Sam did still harbor resentment that her CO had casually ignored her concerns about the existence of Orlin. But she'd gotten an apology and how often did O'Neill admit he was wrong? Not very.

"Yeah, well," the older man said. He slipped his hands into his BDU pockets taking on a contrite air as he stared at the floor. "You sure you don't want to come with us to the rodeo? Fresh air, mountains, cows, it'll be fun."

"Fishing?" Sam countered.

"Maybe," O'Neill slyly answered, now looking directly at her with a hint of the devious in his brown eyes. "What I'm saying is, this whole thing sucks, but what's done is done. You need to let it go."

"I hear you, sir. And I will in a week's time."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sure. You and Teal'c have a good time. I'll want stories and photos when you get back." Sam forced a weak smile. She saw O'Neill's brown eyes soften with sympathy as they studied her.

"Okay. Try and...."

"Please, sir, don't tell me to take it easy," she pleaded holding up one hand.

"No. I was going to say try and have some fun. A week's downtime. Can't complain."

"Normally, I wouldn't. But a week's down time away from the SGC, my lab, my projects...."

"Ah, ah, Carter..." O'Neill interrupted the ever effective index finger waving in the air to punctuate his point.

"Yes, sir. But I do have to stop at my lab and shut down some equipment."

O'Neill looked at his wrist watch. "You have one hour. If you're not signed off this base by then, and I will be checking, there'll be additional consequences. No taking work home either. Hammond was very clear on this."

"Yes, sir. I heard him."

"Okay. See you in a week."

"Yes, sir."

***

A dejected and morose Sam mopped through the corridors of the SGC. Her destination was the locker room where she would change into her civilian clothes and depart the base. She was on the honor system of following the colonel's orders. She had stopped at her lab where she did exactly what she told her CO she would do, shut down equipment. Her empty hands were proof she hadn't pilfered any work to take with her. Sam realized her time was short. If she wasn't checked out of the base in thirty five minutes, more discipline would come her way. Sam just didn't want to deal with the military mindset right now. She'd had quite enough of being the good soldier, following the chain of command and then getting her butt chewed out because of it. Problem was, she told herself entering the co-ed locker room, she didn't particularly want to go home either. Janet and Cassie were gone for the week on a much delayed, long promised vacation to the West Coast. There wasn't anyone to even vent to if she chose to do so.

"Hey, Sam."

Startled by the familiar, yet totally unexpected greeting, Sam jumped then stood frozen as the locker room door closed behind her. Daniel sat on the bench before his own personal locker. He was dressed casually in a light blue pull over sweater and jeans.

"Ahh, hey, Daniel," she finally croaked in greeting. "Ah, sorry I didn't knock. I thought this was female time?" she lamely offered as apology back stepping to the closed door.

"It is. Actually, I'm waiting for you. How'd it go with General Hammond?" he asked.

Sam's shoulders slouched. This was Daniel. No need to keep up the military hard nose facade with her friend. "Disciplinary letter in my file, and an unpaid leave from the SGC starting," she looked at her wrist watch, " well, actually starting in thirty minutes. That's how long I have to change and get myself off the base."

"Well, that's not fair."

"It's political, Daniel," Sam explained moving to her locker alcove. "Nothing can be done about it. This is a battle I can't win so there's no point in trying. That doesn't mean I've given up on the war." She shrugged out of her work shirt and hung it in on a hook in the locker. Tugging her black tee-shirt from her pants waist, she began to pull it over her head before pausing. "Ah, Daniel?"

"I'm not looking."

She peered over her shoulder and saw, true to his word, Daniel was facing into his alcove. Of course he would, she chided herself. Daniel is a gentleman, among his many other virtuous attributes. 

"So, what did Jack say about all of this?"

Sam pulled off her t-shirt and tossed it into her locker before taking out her rose colored knit top and pulling it on over her head. "Colonel O'Neill actually supported my actions. Said I was following his orders, the orders of a superior officer, to learn all I could from Orlin. He even insisted he receive the same disciplinary letter in his own file and take the week of unpaid leave. So, as of now, half of SG-1 is in the SGC doghouse." Irritated at this fact, Sam unfastened her belt and BDU's and began tugging them off.

"Nooo, make that three quarters of SG-1," came Daniel's declaration.

Sam paused in pulling on her jeans. "What?" she asked turning around.

"Well, I did support your position that the weapon on P3X-636 was too dangerous for us to be experimenting with until we knew more about it," Daniel answered addressing his locker. "So, I'm banished from the base, too. I don't think Colonel Simmons likes me." This last was said in the dry, sarcastic tone Daniel was utilizing more often these days.

Despite her blue mood, Sam had to chuckle at that observation. "Yeah, well, telling him off in the briefing probably wasn't your best move. I, mean, Daniel, go slow? But he deserved it. The gall, suggesting you had no clue of the threat the Goa'uld posed to earth. Didn't he read any of our mission reports? Just who the hell does he think he is anyway?" she huffed zipping her zipper and buckling her belt. She plopped down onto the wooden bench to pull on her hiking boots struggling with the laces because her fingers were quivering as she fought to rein in her anger.

"He obviously thinks he's better than the rest of us," Daniel answered. "Jack thinks his strings are being pulled by Kinsey. I agree SG-1's absence from the base for a week will give everyone a cooling off period. Besides, having a week off, without Jack around, gives me a chance to prove to him I do have a life outside of the SGC, I do know how to have fun, and to take it easy."

"What, you're not going with him and Teal'c to the rodeo?" Sam asked amazed with this revelation. The three males of SG-1 were nearly always hanging out together doing male stuff when off the base. 

"No. I'm still recovering from the Jello wrestling escapade they dragged me off to a few days ago. So..." There was a lull as Daniel came and sat beside her on the bench. "You got any plans for the week?"

Sam stilled, hands resting in her lap. She really hadn't thought that far ahead, hadn't considered what she would do with herself for a week. "Well, .....no. I really don't want to go home," she confessed. "Somehow I feel as if I've been violated, like its not my house anymore. How can I know if all of the NID bugs and cameras have been removed? I'll never feel as if I have any privacy there anymore. I can only imagine what the neighbors might be thinking right now." She sighed and rubbed her eyes before looking at Daniel. "Am I being paranoid?"

"No," Daniel assured encircling her in a loose hug. Sam was at first shocked by the action. Daniel wasn't a toucher like the colonel, but she quickly accepted the act for what it was, her friend's offer of support. She sought the physical security he offered and rested her head on his left shoulder. All they needed right now was for someone to come barging into the locker room and see them like this. Then Sam decided she didn't care if they were observed or not. 

"Well, I have an idea. Let's go to your house, you can pack what clothes and things you'll need for a week's trip, we'll stop and get Chinese takeout for dinner and you can spend at least a couple of days at my apartment."

Sam chuckled at the invitation. "Is this a proposition, Doctor Jackson?" she asked, teasingly.

"In my guest room," Daniel clarified.

Sam stilled, becoming serious. "I don't know, Daniel. It's nice of you to offer, but, I wouldn't be very good company right now."

"You don't have to talk. You can do whatever you want. But you've already said you don't want to go home and you shouldn't be alone, at least not for a few days. Believe me, I know."

Sam lifted her head from his shoulder and looked directly into Daniel's concerned face. She couldn't argue with his logic. He certainly did know what it was like to be treated unfairly, especially for doing what was right. At times such as this, it was a great comfort to know you weren't dealing with the consequences alone. 

"I know you do," she affirmed softly. "Well, okay, maybe for a few days," Sam relented, not wanting to hurt his feelings and turn down his generous offer.

She was rewarded with a one of Daniel's rare, full wattage smiles. Well, that was worth the price of agreeing to endure a few days of being pampered a la Daniel Jackson style. 

"Okay." Daniel loosened his embrace and stood. "I'll follow you home so you can leave your car."

Sam rose. She retrieved her keys and wallet from her locker. "Right. No passing our labs, just breeze through the security check points and away from the base."

Forming a united front, the two friends departed.

****

The memory of the drive from the base to her home was one huge blur. Sam basically put herself into mental cruise control, performing the act of driving to her home and packing by rote. She barely recalled Daniel driving her to his apartment, with a brief stop for Chinese take out on the way. Unwilling to dwell on her recent turmoil, or begin to confront the fallout, Sam slowly emerged from her funk when she realized she was staring blankly at the lush deep purple and brilliant white blooms of two healthy African Violets. She recognized them as the two she had given Daniel last year. They were thriving in his south facing apartment window. Sam grinned. The grin faded with a mental jolt. She suddenly realized she had been neglecting her own passion for cultivating the plants. Silently scolding herself, Sam vowed to indulge in her green thumb talents soon. Her house certainly had the room to accommodate her hobby. She wondered if Daniel's talent with the plants could soothe her damaged self esteem. As to her current situation, Sam resolutely decided she didn't want to think about much of anything at all. She wasn't ready to deal with any of the hurt and anger. Instead, she locked it away in a secluded place in her mind. She'd deal with it tomorrow. Maybe. After all, tomorrow was another day she tried to convince herself.

Roused from her dark thoughts, Sam became aware of the spicy aroma of sweet and sour chicken, pork, and refried rice wafting to her nose. Sitting on the couch in Daniel's study, she picked up the TV remote control and began to absently click through the channels. Images flitted across the screen. The clicking of the TV remote stopped unexpectedly. Out the corner of her eye, Sam saw Daniel pause in setting out the white cartoons of food on the coffee table. He looked up from his task, puzzled. The majestic, sweeping opening notes of "Gone With the Wind", issuing from the TV had garnered her wandering attention.

"Oh, Gone With the Wind," Sam said, wistfully. "I haven't seen this movie in years. I admired Scarlet O'Hara when I was growing up. She had her personality flaws but she was so strong willed and determined to get what she wanted even in a male dominated society. My mom and I would go see it once a year or so when it was still shown in art theaters. It was something the two of us would do together, you know mother-daughter stuff. I haven't seen it since she died."

Sam reclined into the couch wondering why she had just confessed this. The last thing Daniel needed was for her to go all emotional female on him. 

"Let's watch it," Daniel suggested setting out plastic silverware and napkins from the brown paper bag. 

"What?" Sam asked leaning forward. She wasn't sure she had heard correctly. 

"Let's watch it, if you like," Daniel repeated. "I've never seen it."

"Never?" Sam was aghast. Everyone had seen this movie at least once in their lifetime. It was a classic. Suddenly, she was embarrassed. "Oh, right. I guess it's not high on the list of movies foster families would have watched. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," she apologized, wishing she could crawl under the couch.

Daniel settled comfortably beside her, a plate heaping with selections of the various Chinese offerings in his hands. "Don't apologize. I can see it now with a good friend. That's a memory worth having, isn't it?"

Grinning, Sam nodded her head, once again amazed at Daniel's infinite capacity to offer forgiveness. "Sure, okay." She quickly filled her own plate from the variety of square white containers arrayed before her. She, too, settled into the comfortable couch beside her friend and allowed herself to become engrossed in the cinematic classic banishing all thoughts of the SGC, Orlin, Simmons, doomsday weapons and the emotional baggage associated with recent events vanquished into that secluded place she delegated them to.

The last note of the soundtrack echoed into silence as the final credits to Gone With the Wind scrolled across the TV screen almost four hours later. Sam blew her nose loudly into yet another Kleenex before adding it to the pile of used soggy tissues accumulating on her discarded plate. She took a fresh tissue from the box before snuggling once more against Daniel and the warm security she had found there. Sometime during the movie, he had produced the box of Kleenex so she didn't have to keep flicking tears away with her fingers and she had molded against his side, his left arm protectively draped over her shoulders. Sam was glad the two of them could feel this at ease with each other without the underlying sexual tension. She loved Daniel like a brother and knew he loved her like a sister. Right now having a brother's protection and support was exactly what she needed. 

Sam sniffled while the tissue patted the corner of her left eye. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For letting me embarrass myself by becoming a sniveling female and cry all over your sweater," Sam rambled.

Daniel grinned. "Your secret is safe with me. Besides, you've seen me at less than my best more than once and haven't held it against me. And, ever since we met, haven't I told you its okay to feel even if you are a soldier?"

"Yeah, you have," Sam admitted. "Only this time with Orlin it got me into trouble."

"Feel like talking about it?" Daniel nudged.

"No, I'm not ready yet."

"Okay."

A few silent minutes ticked by. Sam finally roused herself to a sitting position. "I think I'd like to shower and turn in for the night."

"Sure. You know where everything is."

"Let me help you clean up first."

"Thanks, but I'll do it."

"You know it's funny. When the colonel and Teal'c came to my house with the pizza and Star Wars video, he said we never hang out. That's not true, is it? I mean, if we, the four of us, never hang out outside of the SGC I wouldn't know where your towels are, would I?"

"I'm not sure I should answer that question, Sam," Daniel teased.

Sam leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Very funny." She stood. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Good night."

****

Sam inhaled deeply of the rich coffee aroma steaming from the ceramic mug encircled by both of her hands. The warmth offered by the mug helped to allay the slight chill lingering in the dampness of the early spring morning. Sam again was thankful she had donned her scruffy, but oh so comfortable, full length yellow fuzzy robe before coming outside to take in the view. She was standing on Daniel's balcony watching as the morning dawned slowly over Colorado Springs. Since the balcony was facing west, she was treated to the ever brightening rays of the ascending sun highlighting the first range of the nearby Rocky Mountains and the solitary sentential of Pike's Peak ahead of the snow capped crags. She sipped the hot coffee, grateful Daniel enjoyed the special blend he bought from a import specialty shop. It was worth the expense. She savored the feel of the rich tasting liquid as it warmed her insides. 

She had passed a restless night despite having her crying jag on the couch and indulging in an extremely long steamy shower before retiring to bed. Too many emotions fought for her attention during the long passage of the night and she denied acknowledging any of them. The penalty of avoidance was lack of sleep. At least Daniel seemed to be sleeping well. With sisterly concern, Sam had peeked in on him when she decided to get up. He was soundly sleeping in his own bed, snoring lightly, his body curled under the covers. Satisfied, she had closed the door before tip toeing into the kitchen. She brewed the coffee hoping its rich aroma would not awaken her friend. She wanted solitude right now and Daniel needed his sleep.

"Sam?"

Daniel's muffled call came from inside the apartment.

Roused from her gloomy, depressing thoughts, Sam straightened from leaning on the balcony and backed toward the patio doors. She was about to answer his summons, when she realized where she was... Daniel's balcony. Not a place she wanted to see him standing. Not after....oh, don't go there, Sam told herself using one of the colonel's pet sayings. She should just go back inside.

Sam turned around and smacked into one bare chested, sans glasses, bare footed and low waist hugging sweat pant dressed archeologist. Surprised, they both jumped back juggling sloshing coffee spilling out their respective mugs.

"Sorry, Sam," Daniel quickly apologized. 

Looking up from brushing her spilled coffee from her worn, yellow fuzzy robe, Sam's eyes widened at the sight before her. "Holy Hannah, Daniel!" she exclaimed quickly covering her eyes with her free hand. 

"What?"

"I know this is your apartment... but please, give a girl a break. Go put a shirt on or something..."

"What?"

"Daniel," Sam implored, covertly peeking from between her fingers at the view the entire female population on the base would kill to be privileged to see.

"Sam," Daniel chided squinting down at the dark coffee splats on his sweatpants, "you've seen me in nothing but my boxer shorts."

"That was work, Daniel. This is....not work. Please, go wrap yourself in a blanket, or something. Please," she pleaded.

"Okay. But only if you come inside?"

"I'm coming inside," Sam declared. 

She complied only after hearing the fading sound of Daniel's bare feet slapping on the hardwood floor. Sam entered the apartment and secured the doors behind her. The act also chased away conjured images of a depressed, teary-eyed Daniel clinging to the outside of the balcony railing prepared to jump to his death. Shivering, Sam banished that image quickly. She moved to the dining room table and sat, her half full mug of coffee sitting before her. She looked up when Daniel re-emerged from his bedroom, thankfully a short sleeved baggy sweat shirt now covering his muscular torso and arms.

"Better?"

"Much, thanks."

Daniel disappeared into the kitchen and reemerged with his mug and the pot of coffee. He placed both on the table before he too, sat down.

"So, what was that all about?" he asked refreshing both of their drinks.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "But, Daniel, even if you refuse to see it, you're one smoking hot babe and I'm wacko right now. Believe me, casually displaying your physical attributes for my viewing pleasure is not in your best interest with me so out of it. Besides, I'm letting you see me in my tattered, yellow fuzzy bathrobe, which no one, not even Janet, has ever seen me wearing." She emphasized this by tugging the collar closer together. "So," she trailed off sipping her coffee occupying her mouth before it got her into real trouble.

Daniel blushed and fumbled for his glasses lying on the table and put them on. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Sam repeated, taking note of how cute he looked when his face was slightly flushed with embarrassment.

"Ah, well, ah, did you sleep well last night?" Daniel asked, struggling to find a safe conversational topic.

Sam frowned, looking at her mug as she spun it slowly in her hands. "No, not really."

"Feel like talking now?" Daniel gently prodded.

"No." 

Sam sighed. What was wrong with her anyway? Here was Daniel, her best friend next to Janet, and colleague, patiently waiting to help her and she kept turning him down. 

"What I really want to do is bake something." Once it was spoken, Sam wondered where that idea had come from then didn't care. It would keep her busy and distracted.

"Bake something?" Daniel asked, his eye brows arched above his glasses.

"Yes. It'll relax me, help me take it easy. I do know how to do stuff outside of the SGC," she declared with some indignation.

"Okay," Daniel complied. "What do you want to bake? I may have go to the store to get stuff."

"Chocolate walnut cookies."

At her declaration Daniel brightened as Sam hoped he would. "Oh. I have all the ingredients here for those. I always do. That and coffee, are the things I never run low on." Daniel's head ducked. "I bake them myself now and then, when I really feel, well, you know," he absently waved his right hand. 

"Really?" Sam felt a sisterly warmth envelop her. Daniel was a very private person and he just entrusted her with a rare insight to himself. "Okay, then let's get started," Sam declared standing and striding into the kitchen. Now that she had a plan of attack, she was highly motivated.

"Ahh, now? In our jammies?"

"Why not?" Sam countered opening cupboard doors and taking out a large glass mixing bowl which she set on the countertop. "It'll be fun. Where's your flour?"

Daniel came and joined her in the kitchen. He bent over and retrieved the container of flour from a lower cabinet. "Here it is."

"Great. You do have the recipe here somewhere, right? I mean I could try and do it from memory, but..."

"I have it here," he said opening a wooden box on the opposite countertop and taking out a scribbled on index card.

Daniel proceeded to gather and measure out the ingredients for Sam who poured them into the mixing bowl and vigorously attacked the batter with wooden spoon in hand. While she stirred, Daniel turned on the oven and prepared the metal cookie sheets. When the cookie dough was ready, the two of them, standing side by side, proceeded to scoop then drop the glops of dough evenly on the sheets.

"So, Daniel, can I ask you where you got this recipe from? If I'm prying just tell me so."

"No, you're not prying. My second foster mother, Mrs. Finch, would let me help her make the cookies. Can you picture a nine year old, wrapped in an apron, standing on a kitchen chair so I could be above the counter and help her add the ingredients and plop the dough just like now. When I was transferred to another foster home, I asked her if I could take the recipe with me. She was a very special lady. I only realized how special years later when I was in college."

"Wow. That's a great story," Sam said filling the last open spot on the cookie sheet. Daniel took it and placed it into the hot oven. "I was making cookies when my father came home and told me my mother had been killed in a car wreck." She lifted watered blue eyes to look at Daniel. He was looking at her with compassion. "I never baked cookies again until I met you and found out you liked chocolate walnut cookies." Embarrassed she turned away to rub at her tearing eyes. A hand came to rest lightly on her shoulder. "I don't know why I just told you that. I don't know what's wrong with me," Sam declared. "I'm falling apart."

"No you're not. You've been hurt and you're just trying to find a way to deal with it. Why don't we go to the dining room and wait for the cookies to bake." 

Nodding, Sam allowed Daniel to guide her to the table where she sat in her chair. Daniel sat too, refilling their coffee mugs. 

"So, we watched Gone With the Wind last evening, you had a good cry, but you didn't sleep much." As Daniel spoke, he raised a finger to emphasize each point. "This morning you've made a sexist comment about my body. Thank you by the way. For some reason I'm glad you think I'm a smoking hot babe." Upset as she was, Sam had to chuckle at that. "We're in the process of baking chocolate walnut cookies while still wearing our jammies. Sam," Daniel covered one of her hands with his, "talk to me. Let it go." 

Sam exhaled loudly and slowly extracted her hand from beneath Daniel's. She raked all ten fingers through her tousled blond hair. Finally, she stopped and stared at the table top aware of the pleasing aroma of baking cookies permeating the apartment. 

"I feel angry, betrayed, lost, out of control.... I followed procedure just as I've been trained to do. I immediately reported Orlin's existence at my house. But because no one could see him, except me, no one believed me. Not even Colonel O'Neill. After all we've been through, all we've seen and experienced, I report seeing an alien in my house, one who can walk through kitchen islands, and everyone thinks because I'm female, I'm nuts, I'm stressed out, I'm over tired, too emotional---I need a psychiatric evaluation. My God, Daniel, it was so degrading having to be questioned and evaluated by McKenzie. I felt so, so...You can't imagine what it felt like."

As soon as the words were said, Sam wanted to take them all back. Aghast, she looked to her friend, and knew the color had drained from her face. "Daniel, I'm sorry. Of course you know. I'm, I'm..."

Daniel grinned. "It's okay, Sam. This is exactly what you've needed to do since yesterday afternoon. I'm the only one you can say it to because I'm very familiar with some of what you're feeling. I can understand the confusion you're experiencing. Especially the hurt, the feeling of betrayal, of not being believed. Just because you're the lone civilian in a top secret military operation, untrained in military field and battle tactics, obviously when you suddenly tell your best friends and teammates you're hearing voices and seeing dead Goa'ulds in your closet, well you must be nuts. Fortunately, I don't recall much of my dealings with McKenzie or my stay at Mental Health. That's probably a good thing."

"I know, I know," Sam conceded. She paused. A sudden realization came to her. She peered at Daniel suspiciously, her blue eyes narrowing. "The three of you planned this, didn't you? You, the colonel and Teal'c? You set me up?" Sam was incredulous. 

"We didn't set you up, Sam," Daniel quickly denied. "Okay, Jack and I planned this, sort of. He came to me after your meeting with Hammond. Told me what happened. We thought you'd just hide behind a shell if the three of us ganged up on you. So, here we are, just you and me and a week of enforced down time. Besides, I really didn't want to go to the rodeo. Not my idea of fun or taking it easy. Despite Jack's failings in this matter, he did recognize, after the fact, the similarities between what you experienced and my Machello ordeal. We thought you'd open up to me. I do want to help. So, please, don't think ill of us for caring about you." 

Daniel gave her the full blown lost puppy pleading eyes, please-forgive-me-look. Since there was no known defense to counter that look, Sam's anger, what little there was, quickly dissipated. 

"I don't and I know. You guys are the best. I couldn't ask for better friends and co-workers who respect me for my abilities and my intelligence and overlook the fact I happen to be female."

Daniel's grin returned as he looked into his coffee mug. "Well, I wouldn't say we've never noticed you're female, Sam," he mumbled. 

"Daniel!" Sam chided, although secretly she was pleased to learn her male teammates thought she was physically attractive. 

"Hey, you said I was a smoking hot babe. Equal opportunity sexism is called for here," Daniel playfully countered. 

Sam could see his face coloring slightly. Once again she was touched by his embarrassment. The timer on the oven chose that moment to start buzzing, indicating the cookies were done. The two friends returned to the kitchen. As Sam slid the cookies onto a plate to cool, Daniel glopped the remaining batter onto the warm sheets and set them in the oven to bake. Sam took the plate of warm cookies to the dining room table and waited for Daniel to join her. She picked up a warm, moist cookie and bit into it savoring the rich, chocolate taste. 

"Ummm," she said with mouth full, "these are perfect. We do good work, Daniel."

"We're part of a team, right?" he countered chewing on his own cookie, eyes closed. It was obvious to Sam Daniel had entered chocolate nirvana.

"Yeah. You know, the colonel told me when all of this started, I was tense from the moment we met. I admit, in the beginning, I was carrying a chip on my shoulder trying to be accepted as a capable officer who happened to be a woman in the Air Force. When I was assigned to SG-1, I felt I had to prove to everyone I deserved the assignment, that I could handle myself in the field just as well as the men could."

"From the moment we met, I never once thought you couldn't handle yourself, Sam, in any situation we encountered. I never questioned your authority as Jack's second."

"I know, Daniel. I know the three of you have faith in me. But when General Hammond refused to allow me to join SG-16 on Belona, the colonel said it was because I worked too hard and my fainting spell was a sign of stress, he felt I needed some down time."

"That sounds familiar," Daniel seconded.

"Yeah, maybe. But my work is important to me, just like your work is important to you. Why can't he see that? You know, he had the gall to tell me to go knit something," Sam huffed feeling her anger rising once again.

Daniel's brow furrowed for a moment. "I don't think Jack meant it in a sexist way, Sam. It's just his way of telling you to relax. Jack can be unintentionally gruff and insulting without meaning to. It's just how he shows he cares." 

"I suppose. But still." Sam chose to say no more and drink her coffee. She set the empty mug on the table. "So, have you thought of what we can do today to take it easy?" she asked, her query dripping in sarcasm.

"Well, no. I'm fighting this nagging urge to work at my computer," Daniel confessed. "But I know there's more you need to talk about, you're still bothered by things?" he hinted selecting another cookie from the plate.

"Yeah," Sam confessed tapping her fingers on the table top. "But I'm restless. I need to be doing something, not talking, you know?"

"Okay. I don't have any food so unless we're eating out or ordering something in...."

"Let's go shopping," Sam declared. "I need to get a new microwave and toaster."

"You do?"

"Orlin destroyed my old appliances or did something to them," Sam explained shrugging her shoulders.

For the second time, the alarm on the oven buzzed interrupting their conversation. 

"Why don't you see to the cookies and I'll think up a menu while I'm dressing," Sam suggested, relieved to once again to be planning, to be in control. "I may not know how to knit, but I can cook," she declared proudly. "Actually, there's this recipe for homemade chocolate cake I want to try. If it passes the Daniel Jackson taste test, I'll bake one for Cassie's birthday."

"Okay," Daniel agreed walking into the kitchen. The buzzer was silenced as he pulled the remaining cookies from the oven. "I'm looking forward to eating a Sam Carter home cooked meal," he declared, favoring her with a small smile as he worked in the kitchen. 

Sam entered the guest room and sorted through her clothes deciding what to wear. Having vented a little to a receptive Daniel had helped but she was still angry at the unfairness of recent events. At the moment, however, she was doing what she did best, thrive on the challenge of solving a problem. Removing her robe she tossed it onto the unmade bed. Mentally planning the menu and shopping list for tonight's dinner was an easily solved dilemma. Meeting the challenge of proving to the colonel she could take it easy for week was more daunting. She was determined to succeed. She'd show her CO she knew how to take it easy and have fun doing so.

****

The two friends juggled the plastic bags full of groceries between them as they walked through the apartment complex's underground garage and rode the elevator to the eighth floor. Once inside Daniel's apartment, Sam began sorting through the food stuffs while Daniel returned to the lobby to retrieve his mail. He reentered his apartment as Sam was nearly finished with storing all the groceries. She sat at the dining room table and watched as he sorted through various archeological and scientific journals. A brightly colored folded flyer caught her eye. She snagged it from the pile and read it's cover. 

"Colorado Springs Annual Spring Antique Show and Flea Market. That sounds interesting."

Daniel looked up from perusing his journals and magazines. "Yeah, it's held four times a year. I like to go when I can. It reminds me of the bazaars and open markets of Egypt my parents and I would visit when I was a boy. I enjoy looking at old things. Occupational hazard, I suppose."

"I can understand why. It's just you've never told us about this little hobby of yours," Sam said opening the folded paper to read the contents.

"It's just something I do for myself." 

"Well, it starts tomorrow and runs through the weekend. You should go. You don't need to babysit me. I can occupy myself."

"Why don't you come with me?" Daniel invited, taking the flyer from her hand.

"No, I don't want to intrude."

"You won't. Besides, I can't go knowing you're mopping around here depressed. What kind of a friend would I be putting my needs before yours? I invited you here to help you, remember. It's similar to shopping," Daniel cajoled. "It'll take all day to see every booth," he egged her on, eye brows raised. "I know you enjoy shopping. Must be a female thing, or something," he added ducking away from her playful smack.

"Okay." Sam accepted both the invitation and the challenge. A mischievous grin slowly appeared and her blue eyes sparkled. "But we each have to buy something totally frivolous. Just to prove to the colonel we can have fun not related to work."

"Okay, deal, " Daniel agreed. They shook hands sealing the agreement.

"Well, I'd better get started on dinner," Sam declared, standing. 

"What can I do to help?" Daniel asked also rising.

"Stay here and read your journals. This is my treat for all you've done. Besides," she began, the mischievous twinkle in her eye growing, "being a male you'll just be underfoot in the kitchen while I work."

"Fine. Go ahead and insult me. I'll go to my study and read where I can have some peace," Daniel huffed, gathering his journals into a pile. 

He gave her a playful grin before walking away. Aping his mood, Sam shooed him along with her hands watching as her friend disappeared into the study. Smiling, she entered the kitchen to begin preparing their evening feast. 

****

The first day of the open air flea market and adjoining antique show was a perfect start to the event's long weekend. It was sunny, just a hint of chill in the early spring air. All the vegetation was budding, shimmering in various hues of green. Daniel and Sam arrived shortly after the event began. Sam wasn't sure she would actually have fun in this venture, but she knew it was something Daniel enjoyed and she didn't want to keep him from participating in what was fun to him to take care of her. Besides, it would keep her mind occupied instead of dwelling on the emotional turmoil she was refusing to address. They had only been strolling through the booths for an hour however, before Sam warmed to having Daniel telling her about selected interesting items they saw in the vender's booths. It seemed Daniel's vast store of knowledge wasn't reserved for ancient antiquities and languages. He was very knowledgeable on antiques as well. Unlike the colonel, Sam could spend hours enthralled, listening to Daniel talk. He was a natural teacher, who was rarely given the opportunity to share every iota of information he possessed on whatever subject he warmed to. Sam, to her surprise, found herself enjoying herself. It wasn't until mid afternoon, however, until her gaze lighted on what would fulfill the requirements of her frivilous purchase.

"Oh, Daniel," she exclaimed, stopping at the booth stocked to the rafters with various and sundry stuffed animals. She darted from Daniel's side to one shelf and reached into the hodgepodge of stuffed animals crammed there. She pulled out a dark chocolate fur colored teddy bear and held it out for her friend to inspect. 

"Well, Sam, it's a teddy bear," Daniel, stated the obvious, confused.

"I know. But its a dark chocolate colored teddy bear. Now, they must have something in here..." she muttered begining to search and sort through the selection. She exclaimed an excited, "Yes!" when she pulled out a second bear. This one had silver highlights to its light brown fur and was slightly smaller than the first. "Hold these," she instructed thrusting the two bears into Daniel's hands before she resumed her search. "There just has to be another one here, has to be," she said as more stuffed animals were painstakingly inspected and rejected. 

By now the booth's owner had come over to watch or be of service sensing a purchase. Daniel gave him an embarrassed grin holding the two bears at arms length as Sam fell to her knees and began searching through boxes of additional animals stored under the covered tables. 

"Ah hah!" she finally declared crawling backward from under the table. She stood her face radiant with victory. She held up a third bear, this one possessing sandy, honey colored fur and the same size as the silver tinted fur bear. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Ahh, well, ah," Daniel stuttered in bewilderment.

"My frivilous purchase, remember? You," Sam held forth the honey colored bear, " the colonel" she pointed to the silver tinted bear, "and of course, Teal'c." Sam gently patted the first teddy bear to catch her attention. "Now all I need to find are the appropriate accessories."

"You think of us as teddy bears?" Daniel asked, his bewilderment in his tone and expressed on this face.

"Of course I do. I think of you as my protectors sometimes. What?" Sam asked, seeing Daniel's bewilderment hadn't faded. "Just because I'm a major in the Air Force you don't think I like frilly things?" she challenged.

"I would never think that, Sam," Daniel quickly denied.

"Good save," Sam commented dryly on Daniel's neutral denial. 

Smiling, Sam relieved him of the bears and followed the proprietor to complete the purchase. A few moments later, with the Teal'c bears' head popping out of the plastic carrying bag, they resumed their shopping. 

"If we come across a doll booth or something with doll clothes, I need a green baseball cap, a pair of glasses and something gold and oval," Sam stated. She was now totally focused on her new mission, to dress her teddy bears with the proper accessories.

"Why don't you dress them in miniature BDUs while you're at it," Daniel suggested wryly.

"Do you think we can find some?" Sam countered hopefully, fully engrossed in the hunt.

"I was joking, Sam."

"Okay, fine. But we agreed, to take it easy, have fun and buy something frivolous."

"And in so doing, we've created a monster," Daniel commented.

"Go on, tease. But the expression on your face while I was searching through those stuffed animals was priceless. Now, you have to find something. We only have," Sam glanced at her wristwatch, " three hours until they close for the day." 

Instead of allowing Daniel to lead, Sam took command of the situation, determined to help her friend find something to purchase. One hand clutching the bag carrying her purchase, the other was looped through Daniel's arm to better guide him from booth to booth. They still had one hour remaining when they came to a booth cluttered with all sorts of objects, statues of stone, metal or wood, depression era glass plates and bowls and other knick knacks. Sam was occupied with studying the wares, when Daniel's eye caught a glint of sunlight reflecting off an object in the farthest recess of the booth. He walked over to it, Sam trailing behind him. There it was, his frivilous purchase. He pointed to the bulky statue.

"How about this?"

"A brass Buddha?"

"Well, it looks like Teal'c, don't you think?" Daniel asked reaching over to heft the bowling ball sized object into his hands so they could scrutenize it better. "You know, when he's in Kel-nor-reem and has the slight frown, maybe a slight arch to one eyebrow..." Daniel trailed off.

"Well, I suppose it could be considered tacky, but it's definitely frivilous," Sam proclaimed.

"Good. Then I'll buy it."

"I just want to be present when you try to explain it to Teal'c," Sam said following in Daniel's wake to the counter where the seller waited to complete the transaction.

As closing time approached, the two friends did find a booth with dolls and doll clothes where Sam excitedly found the accessories she needed for her bears. No BDUs however, much to Daniel's relief. They stoped for ice cream cones and sat at a picnic table outside the show watching as the day's visitors filed past many happily clutching and talking about their treasures purchased during the day.

Sam busied herself with eating her ice cream cone before dressing her teddy bears, proudly displaying them on the picnic table. 

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Ahh, um, well, fine, I guess." The last of Daniel's ice cream cone disappeared into his mouth, he chewed then swallowed. A sudden look of horror crossed his face. "Ahh, Sam, you aren't going to take these to the base, are you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, maybe I should. Display them in my lab for everyone to see."

Daniel actually paled at her suggestion. "You wouldn't. Sam, please," he begged. 

Sam grinned, reaching over to take one of his hands into hers. "No, I'll take them home. They'll help me reclaim my house."

Daniel tightened his hold on her hand. "So, you still think of it as your house. You'll feel safe there?"

"After I give it a thorough inspection. I like that house. I'm not giving it up. If I do, that means NID wins. I can't even imagine what my basement looks like."

"Ready to talk about it now?" Daniel encouraged.

Sam shook her head, her free hand stroking the soft fur of the Teal'c teddy bear. "No. I just can't, not yet."

"Sam?"

"I know, I know. I have to let it go sometime. Keeping it all inside isn't doing me any good." She looked into her friend's very concerned blue eyes. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you, Daniel. So lucky to have you and Teal'c and even the colonel, when he's not being irritating, in my life." Sam sighed, reveling in the physical comfort and strength garnered from Daniel's hand around hers. "You know what I'd like to do tomorrow?"

"Sam?" Daniel censured, believing she was again avoiding dealing with her anger.

"I want to go riding on my motorcycle. I want you to come with me. We'll pack a picnic lunch from the leftovers of the roast beef dinner, and let's ride to the top of Pike's Peak. I heard the weather is supposed to be a mirror image of today. What do you say?" she asked, expectant.

Daniel's brow wrinkled. "I've never been on your motorcycle."

"I know, but remember, you said you'd come with me someday. Well, tomorrow is the day." She tightened her hold on his hand. "I promise, when we get to the top, I'll be ready to talk. Please say yes?" 

She watched as Daniel considered her invitation and saw his acceptance in his body language before he gave the verbal consent. 

"Good." She released her hold on his hand and began to put the teddy bears into their plastic home. "That way we can drop off my new microwave and toaster." Teddy bears secured in the plastic bag, she looked at her friend. "Pizza tonight? My treat?"

****

Sam gunned the motorcycle giving it added power to maneuver the final twisting steep turns of the Pike's Peak road. They would arrive at the summit turnout and scenic overview in a few more minutes, their arrival time a little past one in the afternoon. As predicted, weatherwise, the day was a perfect replica of the one before. The rarified air at this altitude was clear, allowing a magnificent view of the eastern plains below.

As the motorcycle roared ahead, she felt Daniel's arms tighten around her waist. Sitting snuggly behind her, he was hanging on for dear life. Under her helmet and dark shield visor, Sam grinned. Daniel may have been educated and trained as a scholar and archeologist, but during his tenure with SG-1 he would willingly attempt to undertake any venture, terrified or not. This was his first ride on a motorcycle. She knew he was wary of the undertaking, but had promised her some time ago he would like her to take him for a ride on her bike. Sam knew he was envisioning a nice leisurely spin around Colorado Springs, not a hell bent for leather blast up the twisting mountain road. Still, here he was, determined to fulfill his promise to her. After describing the details of the Jello wrestling escapade last night over pizza, this motorcycle ride to Sam's way of thinking was equivalent to a stroll in the park.

The Honda roared around another curve, the thin metal rail along the outer edge of the road the only barrier between vehicles and the steep sloping mountainside beyond. Sam eased the bike out of the lean and straightened. 

When they had gone to her house this morning, they had unloaded her new replacement appliances and entered the garage. She recalled Daniel's surprise and delight in receiving his early birthday present consisting of a new leather jacket and motorcycle helmet, the twin of her own. He was especially pleased with the jacket, something the colonel had told her he bemoaned not owning after their incident at O'Malley's. Somehow Daniel had equated his being singled out by those Neanderthals who started the fight was because he was the only one of the trio not wearing a leather jacket. Well, now he had one and Sam guessed Daniel believed he would fit in better with the military personnel at the base. Nothing could be further from the truth, of course. Daniel fit in very well at the base. She, however, was happy he was pleased. So donning their biking attire, with picnic lunch secured in the seat compartments, they had sped away from her home. 

Sam was enjoying herself. This is what she had needed to do. Get on her bike and just ride, feeling freedom, feeling unfettered, breaking free of the anger, hurt and humiliation the fallout in which the Orlin incident had imprisoned her. Out here she was in control. Riding her bike was fun and daring. When they arrived at the summit she knew Daniel's patience with her would finally be rewarded. She would be able to talk about a hurtful incident she realized only Daniel would be able to understand and console her.

With a final roar, the motorcycle rounded the last curve and sped into the mountaintop scenic view. Sam braked the bike to a stop beside one of several picnic tables. The view of the Rocky Mountains was breathtaking. She shut off the ignition. For a minute, the two sat in the silence. Several cars were parked in the turnout but the two new arrivals ignored the other visitors. Sam slipped off her helmet. Daniel slowly removed his death grip from around her waist and did the same.

"So, did you enjoy the ride?" Sam called over her shoulder. 

"Ohhh, yeah, very refreshing," Daniel replied in a tiny voice.

Grinning, Sam peered over her shoulder. Daniel was as white as a sheet, but trying very hard to keep up a facade of indifference. Sam's grin faded as she dismounted setting her helmet on the seat. 

"I'm sorry, but, Daniel, if I was going too fast you should have told me to slow down."

"How?" he asked standing on unsteady legs, setting his own helmet next to hers before fishing his glasses from the jacket pocket. "So, when we go down, we will be going slower, right?" he asked hopefully, slipping his glasses onto his face. 

Taking pity on him, Sam nodded. "As slow as you want us to go. I promise."

"Okay." Daniel exhaled and started taking in the view. "This was worth it though," he commented grinning. "So, you consider this fun, terrorizing law abiding people with your motorcycle?"

"I only terrorize those who deserve it," Sam countered removing their picnic lunch. Walking to the picnic table, she set out the wrapped sandwiches, soda cans and napkins. She sat down, Daniel sitting beside her.

"Okay, I'm ready to talk now."

"I'm listening."

Sam exhaled loudly, getting her thoughts in order. "I really liked Orlin, well, after the shock of finding him in my house that is. I admit, after he made himself at home, I liked coming home knowing someone would be there waiting for me. Of course, the dinners he had prepared may have had something to do with that." Sam quieted, her hands playing with the plastic wrapping around one of their sandwiches. "I knew a long time ago my career in the Air Force and my research as an astrophysicist would be my life's ambition. It's important to me, my research is what I have fun doing. I thrive on my involvement in the Stargate program. I can't envision a more rewarding and fantastic job. All of this was reinforced after my disastrous relationship with Jonas. Looking back now, I can't believe how stupid I was to even get involved with a man like that. Orlin was the complete opposite. He was kind, and sweet and quiet. He had this air of, I don't know, innocence about him. He reminded me alot of you," she confessed looking over to her friend. 

"I see."

"I mean, when we first met. You had an innocence about you, Daniel, oh, I don't know how to explain it. After all we've been through, I don't see your innocence much anymore. But it's still there and I'm happy about that." Sam grinned and Daniel did the same. "I guess it brings out my maternal side. Anyway, once I learned Orlin was of the same species as Oma Desalla, I tried to find out if he knew her, maybe he knew where she was and if Shifu was there with her. If I had gotten a 'gate address..."

"You thought we could go for a visit?" Daniel guessed.

"Yeah. I know it was long shot, but...."

"Thank you, Sam, for trying."

"Well, Orlin didn't know her, said she was probably banished as he had been because she helped other, lesser species, like us, to ascend to a higher plane of existence. So now I suppose we understand Keb and why the temple was there."

"Apparently."

"Yeah, I'm getting off topic here. I guess what I'm saying is I realize my work and my career are my life, that there isn't room for any romantic relationship, that the only relationships I can have are the friendships I've developed with the people I work with. They're wonderful, fulfilling friendships, I couldn't ask for better. It's just every so often it's nice to be noticed by someone, you know?"

"I think I do," Daniel agreed, his tone wistful.

Sam tightened her grasp on his hand. "You may yet find a special someone worthy of you, Daniel." She had never before realized how much of her current emotional turmoil Daniel could understand. Of all the people Sam knew, he deserved to be wanted and loved by someone. Not for the first time Sam grieved for Daniel's loss of Sha're.

"Yeah...well, maybe someday." 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "And I'm waffling again. We both agree sometimes it's not easy taking it easy. But I do know how to have fun outside of the SGC, I just don't indulge in it very often. I'm still angry with the colonel for even suggesting..."

"You were stressed out?" Daniel suggested. Sam nodded. "Well, I'll confess I was thinking the same thing."

"What? Daniel!" Sam couldn't believe she was hearing this.

Daniel sat straighter, his hand up signaling quiet. "It was unfair, I know. But think about it, Sam. You've been through some rough times yourself this past year. First, the Martouf thing.." 

"Even now I'm not sure if my feelings for Martouf were mine, or Jolinar's," Sam confessed.

"I know. Then you were invaded by the Entity. I'm not sure you gave yourself enough time to recover from that. I mean if you think about the reality of what happened, its unbelievable and terrifying. We nearly lost you."

Sam scrutinized Daniel. "You know about how that felt too, don't you? Having unwillingly switched bodies with Machello, terrified to know it happened and even more terrified when told you could never return to your own body." She shuddered. "Actually, I try not to think about what happened with the Entity." 

"I can understand why."

"Okay, maybe the colonel was right. Maybe I threw myself into my work because I would feel safe with the familiarity and not have to think about what happened. Then Orlin happened." 

"Sam, you're not angry because of what Jack said, or his temporary lack of faith in you. You're angry because," Daniel trailed off, waiting for her to finish the sentence.

"Because I did the right thing, the moral and just thing, and I was punished for it," Sam completed finally voicing the truth of what had so upset her these past few days. "I risked my career and my life to follow Orlin through his homemade Stargate. He was right to stop SG-16 from activating the weapon. He saved their lives and stopped us from making a monumental mistake."

"Yes, and that's what you have to hold on to Sam, the realization you did the right thing. You're career, which I know is important to you, may have suffered for doing so, but you have to let go of the anger. Like you said, it's political. You've lost this battle but haven't given up on the war. Apparently after five years I've become a bad influence. The Captain Doctor I first met would never consider disobeying orders as the Major Doctor did a few days ago." He favored her with a tiny, knowing smile. 

"No, I think you've taught me to recognize when to take a stand. I know I'm a better person because of your influence." 

The two friends sat in companionable silence for a time. Sam's eyes wandered over the majestic vista, concentrating on the sighing wind and the chirping sounds of forest animals. She felt at peace, having confronted her anger and knew she was ready to move on.

"So," Daniel began, breaking her reverie. "You okay now?"

Sam shared a look of gratitude with Daniel. "Yeah, I'm okay now." At Daniel's arched eyebrows, she added, "Really. Lets eat. Then we have a thrilling ride down the mountain."

"I can't wait," Daniel commented wryly unwrapping his sandwich. "I suppose it's too late to suggest I walk home?"

****

As much as Sam wanted to really rev her bike and fly down the curving mountain road, she resisted. She had promised Daniel a very sedate ride down Pike's Peak and had delivered. They were merging into the late afternoon traffic, traveling the main north-south highway leading into Colorado Springs. She had just gotten the bike up to speed when Daniel began to insistently tap on her left shoulder. Wondering why, Sam looked to her left and frowned under her helmet. Great, now what?

****

George Hammond eased his personal vehicle into the Colorado Springs Police Department Visitor's Parking lot and located a vacant space. Climbing from the vehicle, he walked with purpose toward the non-descript brick building. He would only interrupt his rare days off away from the SGC for extremely important matters. He coveted his time spent with his daughter and his two grandchildren. The base had been running smoothly ever since SG-1 had been banished for the week. Well, that was until now, he reminded himself opening the glass doors and walking into the bustling lobby. He went to the desk where a harried looking police officer sat.

"Can I help you?" the officer asked by rote, never looking up from whatever he was writing on.

"Yes. I received a phone call. Apparently the police have arrested two of my staff on suspicion of bank robbery."

At this the police officer looked up. "Oh, yeah, the motorcycle bandits. Have a seat, I'll tell the detective you're here."

George did as he was instructed. Yes, he would only do this for a select few people, he mused. His memory replayed the frantic, pleading and apologetic phone call he had received from Doctor Jackson at his home. How the civilian and Major Carter had gone from taking it easy for a week to being arrested was a tale he anticipated hearing. This had better be a good one.

Several hours later a bemused, but hiding it behind his gruff expression, General Hammond led two very embarrassed and contrite members of SG-1 from the police station. He marched to his parked car before turning around and facing the two stragglers. Major Carter was standing at attention, her back straight, her eyes forward but not focused on the general. Doctor Jackson couldn't even face the older man. Instead his gaze was focused downward, shoulders hunched holding his motorcycle helmet before him like a protective shield. 

"Do the two of you think you can find something to do for the next three days that will not get you arrested?" Hammond asked, taking care to modulate his tone with just the right level of irritation. "As I recall, you were both ordered to take it easy for a week."

"Yes, sir," Carter answered smartly.

"Ahh, well, General it really wasn't our fault. We just happened to look like the two suspects the police were looking for," Daniel offered in a tiny voice.

"Coincidence or not, what were you doing riding without any form of ID between the two of you? Major Carter, you aren't even wearing your dog tags. That's a bit irresponsible, don't you agree, Doctor?" George reprimanded.

"I left my wallet in my other jacket at Sam's," Daniel began to explain. A quick glance to the unhappy general and he realized explanations were a waste of time. "Well, umm, I, I suppose you're right. We're sorry but very grateful you came to explain things to the police, sir."

George's expression didn't soften yet he couldn't stop seeing the two as wayward teenagers paying the price for youthful exuberance. No wonder Jack calls them his kids, he thought. 

"Now do the two of you think you can behave yourselves, unsupervised, until you report to the base on Monday?"

"Yes, sir, we can," Sam answered smartly.

"Ah, General, please don't tell Jack about this. He'll tease us about it for months," Daniel begged as he favored the general with that soulful, pleading look not even Janet Fraiser could resist.

"If I don't receive any more phone calls from the police station, this will remain between the three of us," George conceded.

"Thank you, General," Daniel offered relieved.

"Dismissed."

Reprimanded, the two teammates walked towards the impound lot to retrieve Carter's motorcycle. George watched them leave, finally allowing the smile its freedom. Shaking his head, he entered his car. He wondered if those two realized how much of an influence Jack, and his reckless definition of taking it easy, had been on them. Probably not, he decided steering his car out of the parking lot. This was definitely a tale for his memoirs, if he ever got around to writing that book. 

****

Sam collapsed onto her couch, physically exhausted. She and Daniel had spent the entire day inspecting every inch of her house looking for remnant NID bugs or hidden cameras. They found nothing. Apparently, this time NID had taken everything, including all traces of Orlin's homemade Stargate to Area 51. Even so, it had taken the two friends a good portion of the morning to clean up the room in her basement where Orlin had constructed his rudimentary, but operational 'gate. 

It was now evening and Sam was alone, having sent Daniel home after reassuring him she would be okay. She was in control of her life again and in full possession of her house. Sam was eternally grateful for Daniel's care, compassion and assistance these past days. They had taken it easy, as the colonel had commanded, and she felt rejuvenated. It was time, however, for her to get on with her life. 

Yawning, she gazed at the three teddy bears sitting on her coffee table, Orlin's huge emerald snuggled protectively in the paws of the Daniel bear. Sam grinned. Her boys, they were the best and they would always keep her safe. Rousing herself, Sam stood and walked toward her bathroom. After a nice, hot shower, she believed she was exhausted enough to welcome a deep, healing sleep. Tomorrow, she would tend to her long neglected African Violets. It would be fun, and allow her to take it easy for the day before returning to once again face the challenges and adventures awaiting SG-1 through the Stargate. 

**El Fin**

  


* * *

  


> After everything which has happened in RL and within our SG1 family, I decided to try my hand at something light and frivolous. I also have been ignoring Sam and wanted to explore the brother/sister relationship between Daniel and Sam. I thought Ascension provided the opportunity for both. Thanks to Val for beta duties. FEEDBACK: Please, on or off list, to the email listed above.

* * *

> December 10, 2001 Stargate SG1 and its characters are not owned by me. They are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions and Gekko Productions. This story is written for entertainment purposes only; no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

  



End file.
